petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Glucometer
Most caregivers who test their pets’ blood glucose levels use human glucometers. These two documentsHocks.com-Meter Comparison PageFocuspharmacy.com-Meter Comparison Chart compare the features of various glucometers and link to the Internet sites for the manufacturers. Ease of use ratings Meter Childrenwithdiabetes.com Ease of Use Meter Ratings and more specifics can be found at the link below for all major US brands. Buying a Glucometer You can buy a glucometer at a brick-and-mortar or Internet pharmacy that sells diabetic supplies. You can expect to pay $25 to $50 for a glucometer in the US. However, manufacturers often have rebate certificates that can make the meter free. Check the advertising supplements in your newspaper for pharmacies that have rebate offers or “buy the strips, get the meter free” deals. Internet pharmacies also often offer similar rebates and deals. It is the strips, not the meters, that are the pricey part of hometesting blood glucose. Consider checking the prices of strips before you decide on a meter. However, even though the strips may be pricey, the cost and stress of performing blood glucose tests at home is far less than at the vet. Also, testing before every insulin shot protects your pet from an accidental overdose of insulin (hypoglycemia) and can provide valuable analytical information for you and your vet to make dosing decisions. Choosing the best kind For a pet, it is important to get a meter that takes only a small amount of blood and that has “sipping” strips that automatically draw the blood up into the strip. Sipping (aka "capillary action") strips are much easier to use for pets and use less blood. When a meter requires less blood, the process is easier and quicker. Some meters require a blood drop of one microliter or less: the size of a pinhead. A couple use only 1/3 of a microliter. Many meters have additional “bells and whistles” such as multiple daily alarms for curving and the ability to upload readings to an electronic format (such as a spreadsheet) for easy logging. If you'd like to upload insulin logs, ask the retailer or the manufacturer's support line for a "data cable" for the meter -- it's often free if you ask! Dogs are less resilient to the effects of hyperglycemia than cats, and therefore canine caregivers may need to be more exacting about the accuracy of their readings. Some people prefer to buy animal validated meters, like these Caa-diabetes.com Website Animaldiabetes.com Website, especially for canine patients. This pageOpinion Re: Using Animal-Specific Glucometers presents the opinion of the developer of one animal-specific meter as to why human glucometers are not appropriate for use on animals. This system is far more expensive than glucometers and test strips made for humans. A vial of 50 test strips for one model is $75. Alterations are made to the human test strips to produce a result. When the system appeared in 2004, the FreeStyle meter was offered with the altered strips. Those animal-validated strips are no longer available, but caregivers can purchase/use standard FreeStyle test strips in that meter. The currently offered meter with animal-validated strips is the EasyGluco. You cannot use the EasyGluco strips in the FreeStyle meter. Many from the Canine Diabetes Message BoardCDMB-Animal Validated Meter Discussion have tried the animal-validated strips; no one except the person mentioned in link above was able to obtain consistent, reliable results. In March, 2006, Abbott began marketing its AlphaTrakAbbott Press Release--AlphaTrak Animal Glucometer animal-validated glucometer. It basically operates similarly to those above, with the validation process being accomplished through obtaining blood glucose test results over a period of time from dogs and cats and validating through averages of them. These threads from FDMB offer both a graphed FDMB-AlphaTrak Graph Comparison and a numericalFDMB--AlphaTrak Numerical Comparison comparison of the Abbott AlphaTrak glucometer for pets against some of the more popular meters made for humans. You can compare the variance between your home meter and the vet's lab testing easily enough. Take your meter with you when vet blood tests are being done. By using a drop of the same blood sample, you will be able to see how much difference (if any) there is between your vet's equipment and your home meter. Regardless of the brand, most find their glucometer is quite accurate when compared this way. (Note that some vets, when testing blood glucose and not also other blood values, use a human glucometer instead of their lab equipment.) If you want a meter that also checks for ketones in the blood, as opposed to using Urine testing stix, the only meter currently available able to do this is Abbott's Precision XtraPrecision Xtra Meter. By using special test strips, ketone values in the blood can be known within 30 seconds. Abbott has improved their ketone test strips and cut the test results time from 30 seconds to 10 secondsADA Conference 2006--New/Improved Products . The new strips are fully compatible with existing Precision Xtra meters and should be available (in new package colors) shortly. The meter istelf is more expensive than average (regular surfing for online pharmacy sales can mean buying it for about $10). The ketone test strips are about $30 for a pack of 8 individually sealed. This meter is known as Precision Optimum/XceedAbbott-Precision Xtra Product Outside the US outside of the US. Two more new glucometers are the FreeStyle Freedom from Abbott:Diabetesincontrol.com-New ProductsFDA Approval-FreeStyle Freedom Glucometer Abbott--FreeStyleFreedom Meter Information. Made for people, it claims to require the 0.3 microliters, the smallest blood sample of any meter on the market. And LifeScan's (Johnson & Johnson) One Touch Ultra 2LifeScan OneTouch Ultra2 Meter Information which has quite a bit of "on board" software built in to help you track blood glucose trends. It uses the OneTouch Ultra strips and promises results with a "speck" of blood in 5 seconds. Whole Blood vs Plasma Readings Glucose levels in plasma (a component of blood) are generally 10-15% higher (even more after eating) than glucose measurement in whole blood FDA Glucometer Information: Whole Blood vs Plasma Readings. All of our home devices actually measure the glucose content of whole blood. Most lab testing measures the glucose content of the plasma. Many currently marketed meters automatically display their readings (through a math algorithm built into the device) as plasma equivalent. Thus allowing one to better compare their meter results to those of lab testing. It's important that you know whether the meter you're using displays readings as whole blood equivalent or plasma equivalent. Reading your glucometer This chart shows what readings to expect and what to aim for. In the US, blood glucose is measured in milligrams per deciliter (mg/dL). Almost everywhere else, including the UK, Canada, and Australia, blood glucose is measured in millimoles per liter (mmol/L). You should make sure that your meter “reads” using your country’s system. A blood glucose reported in mg/dL is 18 times larger than the same value reported as mmol/L. For example, a mg/dL reading of 300 would convert to a mmol/L reading of 16.7. This FDMB linkFDMB- Blood Glucose Systems Calculator & Conversion Chart has a calculator to convert numbers between the two systems and as well as a conversion chart. Some may prefer the cleaner look and feel of the ChildrenWith Diabetes Childrenwithdiabetes.com--Blood Sugar Converter blood sugar converter. Those who post information on the Feline Diabetes Message Board Feline Diabetes Message Board primarily reside in the United States; therefore, blood glucose values most often are posted as mg/dL, or are given in both systems. Tip: If a blood glucose value has a decimal component (e.g., 7.7), or is under 25, it is most likely a value being reported in mmol/L. Factors Which Can Affect Readings *'Hemocrit' The amount of red blood cells in the blood. Someone with higher hemocrit values will test lower than someone with normal hemocrit levels. Anyone with anemia or an anemia-related disorder will test higher than someone with normal hemocrit values. If you know there is a possibility for either higher or lower than normal hemocrit values due to concurrent disease, discuss their possible impact on blood glucose readings with your health care provider. *'Dehydration'--Severe dehydration can cause inaccurate false low resultsFDA-Glucometer Information-Dehydration & Inaccurate Blood Glucose Results. *'Fats/Lipids'--Excess cholesterol or triglycerides can also produce false meter readings. *'Other Substances' can affect your test results. They include uric acid (A natural substance in the body which can be more concentrated in those with diabetes.), glutathione (an anti-oxidant known also as "GSH"), and ascorbic acid (Vitamin C). Read the information for your meter to determine what substances, if any, may affect its accuracy--discuss these concerns with your doctor. *'Altitude, Temperature, Humidity' are all capable of having unpredictable effects on blood glucose readings. Both the meter and test strip inserts have more information about these issues. Store meter(s) and test strips according to their respective instructions. *'Generic Test Strips' are less-expensive copies of the branded ones. If and when manufacturers change anything about their meter(s) and/or branded test strips, generic manufacturers are not always advised of these changes. The type, amount(s) or concentration of the chemicals (called reagents) used in the testing process can change. Glucometers are sensitive to these changes and as a result, blood glucose readings may be inaccurate with the generic strips FDA-Glucometer Information- Possible Causes Of Inaccurate Blood Glucose Readings. At present, the only generic style strips available in the US are produced for the One Touch Basic, One Touch II and Profile meters by UniCheckOTC Wholesale Website-UniCheck Generic Test Strips. Meter Ranges Learn the range of your particular meter. The broad values meters measure are from 0-600 mg/dL, but the values are not linear throughout them. Very low or very high readings need to be confirmed; it may be that your meter needs calibration and this is what's causing the abnormal readingsDiabeticNews-Glucometer Information To Know. Taking Care Of Your Meter Doing quality control checks of it regularly means being able to depend on its accuracy. See the instructions which came with your brand of meter. An electronic test of the meter means it is working properly; in some models the accuracy can also be checked in this way. Others rely on control solution tests. Some manufacturers include this in their meter kits. The control solution(s) have expiration dates, just as the test strips do. If it is used out of date, the test results may not be accurate. More control solution can be ordered--either from the manufacturer itself or your pharmacy FDA-Glucometer Information--Caring For Your Glucometer. Many people with diabetes or their caregivers don't heed this advice and test their glucometers regularly. Some meters require cleaning, while others do not. Some which need to be cleaned can be cleaned by the owner but others can be cleaned only by the manufacturer. Read the information pamphlet(s) which came with your meter for this information. Meter Accuracy In the US, all glucometers designed for use in humans must meet FDA approval standards to be marketed as medical devices. In short, this means that every brand sold must meet at least the minimum FDA requirements. Home glucometers and test strips designed for use in animals are not required to meet any approval standardsFDA-Regulation of Veterinary Medical Devices before they are placed on the market. There is no requirement that veterinary medical devices be FDA-approved prior to marketing them. FDA's glucometer standards date back to 1997FDA Glucometer Standards. Here are the basics as they were written then; the use of the term "future" would likely apply to all glucometers currently available. The consensus document expressed the following performance goals: a) "The goal of all future Self Monitoring Blood Glucose (SMBG) systems should be to achieve a variability (system plus user) of 10% at glucose concentrations of 30-400 mg/dL 100% of the time. However, the panel is aware that the accuracy required for clinical management has not been rigorously defined.", b) "With current systems, SMBG measurements should be within 15% of the results of the reference measurements.", c) "Approximately 50-70% of individuals who receive some sort of formal training are capable of obtaining a result within 20% of the reference method; however, performance may deteriorate over time."2 Choosing a Glucometer *Compare Price and Read Reviews on Glucometers *Choices by Petdiabetes.org *Choices by ChildrenWithDiabetes.com *FDMB members glucometer informal survey * FDMB member's evaluation of various meters here and here. *Article by David Mendosa discussing an upcoming report on a study by US Center for Disease Control (CDC) researchers on the variability of currently marketed glucometers and strips. The researchers plan to issue a report in 2006. There seems to be a lot of variance between meters AND their testing strips. Manufacturer links *Lifescan One Touch Ultra *Acensia Glucometers *Freestyle Glucometers References Category:SuppliesCategory:Tips Category:Terms